Lost But Found
by Adrianne-FourixEverlark
Summary: Katniss had witnessed her father die right in front of her. Her mind is forever replaying that one day. Can a certain someone bring her back alive? AU Modern Day
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Ok, so this is my very first fan fiction. Honestly, I think this is gonna be bad. But I'll that up to you. Hope you enjoy! If not, sorry if I'm not good. M'kay Bye!

**Summary: **Katniss had witnessed her father die. Her mind is forever replaying that one day. Can a certain someone bring her back alive? AU Modern Day

* * *

PROLOGUE

I was 10 when it happened. I could barely handle math. How did people expect me to handle death?

*Lost But Found*

I came home late one rainy September evening. Before, I could even take one step passed the gate of my house, I was tackled onto my stomach.

I was facing face down. I had no clue who was on me. I struggled to get to my feet but it was no match for the great weight on my back. _Who is this creep? _I needed to run; I needed to find my bow and arrows...

"Oh, so you're a feisty one aren't you" He questioned while I continued to struggle more "I think I'll have fun with you" the male voice chuckled darkly.

_What does he mean have fun with me_, I questioned myself. All I knew was by the way his hand started to linger at the side of my body, whatever _fun _he was talking about, isn't not fun at all.

I screamed loudly, hoping a least one person would come out of their house and save me. In an instant, a rough hand clammed my mouth shut. My thrashing increased; _someone please, please help me._ I was too weak; there's nothing I could do.

"Hey" another male voice hollered from afar. The voice sounded familiar. There was only one person with that voice...

My dad.

_No, no I can't let him put his life in danger for me. This is my battle, not his. _I started looking for escape plans. I couldn't let him get hurt. _He's my everything. A world without him is unbearable_. Every plan I came up with seems impossible.

"Who the hell are you; what do you think you're doing to my daughter" Dad questioned angrily.

The creep who had me pinned down, had gotten up and approached my father.I couldn't help but dumbfoundly watch them. I couldn't see the man's face but I could see that he was a foot shorter than my dad; he was packed with muscles. His hair was a sandy bronze colour. His clothes were raggedy and old. _Where does this guy even come from?_

"Aww, how lovely. A father and his child," he smirked and pulled out a gun "if only you both could live."

_I have to save Dad. _I somehow find my way to my feet. My dad wasnt't moving; he just kept glaring at the man.

I saw the guy set his gun to shoot Dad. I take off; prepared to take the bullet. I flew in front of my father.

But it was too late... _damn it. _I crashed on the sidewalk. I scraped my knee and arm. I watched as Dad fell limp onto the ground. He started to cough out blood. He lifted his steely grey eyes to meet mine. I could read them like a book...

_ Katniss, tell your mother and sister I love them. And you, my little spark of fire, _he tries to smile,_ Always._

*Lost But Found*

That was the last time I ever saw those grey eyes that used to look at me like I was loved. It was also the last time I ever cried. I can't be weak. Not anymore.

Since that day, my life changed so much. It was never the same again. I may be physically here but my mind will forever be stuck on that day. The day I replayed my mistakes over and over again to save the one who mattered most to me. I doubt anyone will ever find me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's it for now. This was just a little about Katniss' background and the meaning of the title. I hope you enjoyed and looking forward to more. I'll update it in a week or so. M'kay bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I'm soooo so so sorry I didn't update early. I've been busy with volleyball tryouts and home work :/ And I got lazy too but yeah mostly the home work and volleyball tryouts. I promise this year I'll update more frequently. Anyways, enjoy the story :D

CHAPTER 1

_Bullets. Bullets flying everywhere. I whip across the street to get away from them but someone tackles me down. I go down with an"oof". The body on top of me restrains my arms and legs from moving. _What do I do now?

_Suddenly bronze hair is visible. My fear increases. _No, not him again...

"_Miss me Everdeen" the bronze headed my from _that day _whispers in my ear._

_He starts kissing my earlobe. It feels wrong, ever so wrong, yet what can I do about it. _Daddy where are you, please help me.

I shot up from my bed into a sitting position. _Why do I keep reliving that fucking day. Is it not bad enough I witness it? You want me to experience it again! _I turn to the wall with a blank expression. With every ounce of anger within me, I punch the wall. I feel release once I find my knuckles bleeding.

Once I fully calmed down, I look over to my clock. Its 6:45. I sigh and get out of bed knowing Effie, my adopted mom, will wake me up soon.

When my dad died, my mother died as well, literally. That same night, mom had given birth to Primrose, my sister. The doctors had somehow not known that mom had a fibroid in her freaking stomach. So, because of stupidity, either mom or prim had to die. It had turned out to be mom. Both Prim and I were forced to live in an orphanage. Prim and I were lucky any parents would adopt both of us together much less look at us.

Effie is 29. She has blonde hair that comes up to her shoulders. She have light green eyes the never fails to sparkle in the sunlight. She's gorgeous really. Her personality is just a beautiful. When you look at her you may think she a snob but once you get to know her she's absolutely funny, smart, genuine, kind and positive. Her Husband though is more... negative.

I found myself in my bedroom washroom washing my bloody hands. It stings a bit but I don't mind the pain. When I was done, I decide to go to the kitchen. _Effie should be up already. _My feet are very quiet as I go down the stairs. I'm about to enter when I see Effie feeding Prim.

"Primrose, you have school today you have to eat something" Effie begs. Her England accent is raw.

Prim sighs. "Ok, I'll eat but only if I get orange juice after" Prim giggles.

Effie smiles and gives Prim the fork. She gets up and goes to the fridge on the other side of the island in the middle of the kitchen. I decide to go in and eat breakfast with them.

Effie is shocked when she turns around and finds me in the kitchen. I give her a half hearted smile. Effie smiles back in a more genuine way. She gives the small cup of orange juice to Prim.

"I bet you're hungry. Why don't you take a seat while I get a dish for you" she says never losing her smile.

I nod and wait patiently as Effie gets my breakfast ready.

We all ate in silence. I can't say it was comforting but I can't say it was awkward either. Anyways, when I finished my breakfast I went back up stairs to get ready.

I took a short shower. Being underneath water keeps my mind from swimming, I guess you can say it's what keeps my sanity. I turn off the shower head and step into my room. The door is lock so I won't have to worry about intruders seeing me.

I open my closet and try to decide what I should wear on the first day. That's when I heard someone knock the door. I grab the robe on my bed. I rushed to put it on. Making sure it's fixed properly; I open the door to find Effie. She smiles.

"I just came to see if you need help" She says.

She and I both know how stubborn I am with people who want to do things for or help me. I bit my lip while thinking if I should ask for help. I decide I should open up a bit more with her. I simply just nod.

She smiles brightly at me and opens her arms out to me. A tear slips out of my eye. I immediately launch into them. I never felt so loved in such a long time. I continue to sob as she rubs my back and whisper soothing word. I cry myself out.

"Alright, we have to get you ready for your first day" Effie smiles softly.

I nod and sit on the bed as Effie grabs clothes from the closet and hands them to me. She left me to change. The dress is sunset orange with long sleeves, buttons in the front and come down to my mid thigh. It had a cream belt for my waist. It was really pretty... and I really don't deserve this kind of life...

Effie comes back and sees me looking at myself in the mirror. By the knowing look on her face she can read my mind. She picks up the comb and starts brushing my hair.

"You're truly beautiful and you don't even know it" she shakes her head "Never doubt yourself Katniss. My love, you are amazing" She genuinely smiles.

I give a small smile in return. I look back at the mirror my hair falls down my back in loose curls. I don't believe it's me. I roll up my sleeve to my elbows. I guess it time to face my first day.

I follow Effie downstairs to find Prim in a yellow sundress watching T.V.

"Primrose, love, go get your lunch bag. It's time to go to school" Effie calls to her.

Prim jumps off the couch and runs into the kitchen. I put on my favourite shoes and put on my forest green backpack. Prim is back seconds later packing her lunch bag in her pack back and put on her sandals.

"Ok, I'm ready mama" I can't use to her calling Effie that.

We leave in Effie's 2013 Toyota RAV4. Prim is so excited for school that she couldn't stop talking about how she's going to make a lot of friends at her new school. All I could do is smile the whole time. She is always so positive.

Effie drops off Prim first, then me. When I'm about to exit the vehicle Effie says my name.

"Katniss, I want you to know, if you ever need me, for anything, don't afraid to ask, alright"

"Alright" I smile and attempt to get out again but she calls me once more.

"I forgot to tell you, silly me" Effie laughs and her forgetful mind "I got you a gift"

"No you shouldn't have done that really-"

"It was nothing really, literally, not a dime at all" she grins. She hands me a Samsung Galaxy Note III!

I stared at her with my mouth open. I can't find words. She puts a hand over mine.

"I want to treat you better than you had before. I want you to forget the bad in your past and remember the good instead."

I a tear slip and quickly wipe it away. I give Effie a giant hug. I don't know how someone who didn't give birth to me could love me so much...

"You should go now you don't want to be late" Effie voice is thick and strained as she holds back the tears.

I slowly get out of the car and approach the school. I hear Effie leave but I don't turn back, I can't back out now. So I follow the crowds of students through the door.

Without knowing the people at this school, I can tell I'm going to be out of place. But who cares anyways, I might just zone out again back to _that day_.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry again for not updating early. I've been lazy and busy :P But here you have it. Hope you're looking for more. Happy Belated New Years xD Please leave a review :D M'kay Bye!


End file.
